An image forming apparatus is conventionally known. The image forming apparatus includes an apparatus main body, a drum cartridge configured to be installed in the apparatus main body, and a developing cartridge configured to be installed in the apparatus main body.
The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum. The developing cartridge includes a developing roller. In a state where the drum cartridge and the developing cartridge are installed in the apparatus main body, the developing roller contacts the photosensitive drum.